Give Me A Chance
by Miles Preston
Summary: This is only the beginning of what could be a long fan fic - Timmy is just about sick and tired of having to deal with Trixie. But what if something happened to Trixie.
1. Default Chapter

"Trixie..will you?" He couldn't even finish his simple request. Trixie continued to turn away, everytime a question was asked. "Trixie, would you like to?" Frustration in the voice of the young boy began to increase. "Trixie, please, I'm not THAT bad?" Trixie turned towards the boy, but didn't make eye contact. She than just walked away, and disappeared. People in the background saw this and started pointing and laughing. The laughing seemed to get louder and louder every second. A loud beeping sound was slowly getting louder as well, on top of the laughing. The boy whispering to himself, "this can't be happening...make it stop.make it stop.cosmo, wanda, anybody!!"  
  
"AHHH!!" Timmy wakes up in a cold sweat, trying to calm down after awaking from a horrible nightmare. His heart is still racing after waking up so rapidly. Timmy hits the snooze and off button on his alarm clock, ceasing the loud beeps that he heard before the dream ended. Surprisingly, Cosmo and Wanda were still asleep in the fish bowl even during all the yelling Timmy was doing during his bad dream. Timmy rubs off what little sleep he has in his eyes and wakes up to a sunny and quiet morning.  
  
"Good morning Dimmsdale," Timmy says sarcastically. More was on Timmy's mind than just waking up to get ready for school. After walking out of his room, Timmy walks to the bathroom. He lets out a depressing sigh. Suddenly Cosmo pops up behind Timmy in the mirror. "Good morning sport..I'll get your teeth." Suddenly Cosmo poofs a toothbrush missle launcher between his head and shoulder, aiming towards Timmy's face, but Timmy doesn't smile for good aim. He just stands there, staring dead at Cosmo. "OK, biiiig smile!!" Cosmo suddenly chills out. He can tell that Timmy is not himself.  
  
Timmy looks at himself in the mirror. "uh..Timmy..come on, you can tell me, what's up," says Cosmo. Timmy suddenly lowers his head slightly. He runs over towards the bathroom door, closes it, and locks it. Timmy finally starts talking to Cosmo, in a low to moderate tone of voice. "I..I don't feel like going to school today. Don't ask why, I just don't." says Timmy. "But why," asked Cosmo. "Didn't I just say don't ask why," Timmy says in a slightly frustrated voice.  
  
"OK, the reason why, and this is gonna sound stupid to you, maybe, but with you I'll give this explanation a shot. I'm tired of dealing with this love thing. I'm sick and tired of trying to her to get attention. This morning I had a horrible nightmare with Trixie completely ignoring me. I know she does this because all the other popular kids consider her the queen of the whole campus anyways, in essence anyways."  
  
"But your love for her burns like.." Timmy interrupts Cosmo. "yeah, yeah, yeah, like the raise of a thousand suns, I know. But why come for every part of me I give she denies? Its unfair."  
  
Wanda suddenly appears in the bathroom.  
  
"Don't you ever knock!!!," Cosmo and Timmy say to Wanda at the same time.  
  
"I tried to be popular to impress her, I tried being film-maker to impress her, I've tried just about everything I could," says Timmy.  
  
"How about wishing the world without girls," says Cosmo. "Its been done," Says Timmy and Wanda.  
  
"Ah, Come on.what's the worse that could happen this time if you did it again," said Cosomo.  
  
"How about a divorce," Wanda asks jokingly.  
  
"Enough with the ideas," Timmy frustratingly exclaimed. "I'm not going to school today if it means being humiliated and disturbed about someone I like who thinks I'm some kind of unpopular nobody."  
  
"What are you going to do Timmy," Wanda says.  
  
Both Cosmo and Timmy look to each other and look back to Wanda. Then again to each other, then again to Wanda.  
  
"Didn't I just say what I was going to do." Timmy walks towards the door, but before he can turn the door knob, the door begins to rumble.  
  
After a huge rumble. Three large bangs on the door are heard. "Turner.Get Out of the bathroom twerp!!"  
  
"Oh crud...VICKY!....Cosmo, Wanda, emergency wish number 75.NOW." Timmy is struggling to push the door Cosmo and Wanda quickly disappear from the bathroom, and re-appear near the front door of Timmy's house, in the shape of tree hedges. 


	2. From the seat to the heat

Timmy is pushed to the floor as the door flings open quickly, and Vicky is towering over over him. Timmy can see lightning suddenly flashing behind Vicky.  
  
"Hey Twerp, You done using this restroom!?" says Vicky.  
  
"No..uh.Yeah....." Timmy stands back up. "But what's it to you!!??" Timmy blatantly says.  
  
"Your Mom and Dad said to get you out of the seat, and into the heat.and by that.I mean..SCHOOL !! And guess whose got the day off and will be here when you return. And guess whose gonna suffer when they return from school!!!" Vicky stops her talking, picks up Timmy, and throws Timmy like a football out the window of the bathroom.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" After Timmy finishes panicking, he is suddenly stuck in a matrix and starts running down the side of the house in a slow motion fashion, reaching the front door. He Lands right in front of the front door porch.  
  
"OK..that was kinda cool. But mostly violent. Now..to escape Vicky..I'm changing my mind.I'm going to school.." Before Timmy steps from the front porch, the front door flings open, slamming Timmy to the back of it. Timmy's Parents both in unison speak. "Bye Timmy..Bye Vicky..Have a Good Day!!"  
  
"Or Else!!" Says Mr. Turner jokingly.  
  
"Ah.Solitude." Vicky closes the door to the Turner home, and Timmy is wedged into the wall behind the door after just being clobbered by the door.  
  
"Timmy, are you OK sweety," Wanda says, especially since Timmy after 10 seconds has already went through a lot.  
  
Timmy, slightly depressed but relieved responds. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, Lets Go!"  
  
"Go where..." Both Timmy and Wanda stare at Cosmo. "The school.duh. With Vicky here at my house, I'd rather deal with Trixie and Crocker than to deal with Vicky. Atleast for today anyways. But first..I wish I was in my regular clothes."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda wave there wands, and Timmy's usual clothing pops in to existence.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda, can we teleport to the school since I'm not in a rush anyways."  
  
"Sure Timmy..to the School." Both Cosmo and Wanda wave there wands, and poof to the front of Dimmsdale Elementary, only to be surprised with emergency vehicles and news media in front of the school.  
  
Every emergency management vehicle existent in the City of Dimmsdale was there in front of the school. An ambulance, both the police and fire department, and more medical perosonnel. It seemed like more kept coming.  
  
News vans had wires running from the outside units of there broadcast equipment all the way to news cameras that were set up in the gym nearby.  
  
Several students were crying, hugging one another to comfort each other. Faculty and Staff were getting standing around outside, apparently waiting for someone to come out of the school building. According to the time, classes should have already began. Something has gone totally wrong.  
  
Suddenly, Chester and AJ walk out of the front door. "Chester, AJ, what's going on here." Cosmo and Wanda become invisible as they stand near Timmy.  
  
"Something happened to Trixie..she just fainted during the middle of class!!" Says AJ.  
  
"She was answering a question in class, and suddenly she fell out of her chair; she hit her head pretty hard," Chester explained.  
  
"What.." Timmy had to take a bit of time to actually believe what he was hearing. After all this was the girl he was head over heels in love with. Even if she did turn him down a multiple of many times.  
  
"Well, did she come to school sick or what...TELL ME !!!" Timmy acts a little hostile towards Chester and AJ about the news.  
  
"Calm down Timmy..we don't know. There gonna wheel her out on the stretcher in a few seconds." says AJ.  
  
"Like Now..Look!!," says Chester.  
  
Trixie is being wheeled out, still unconscious on the stretcher. Trixie's Mom and Dad are both rushing towards her from their car.  
  
"Trixie...are you OK!!!...the doctors are here and so are we honey!!!" Trixie's Mother is frantic, as well as her Father. Timmy rushes over to the stretcher as the medical personnel push the stretcher quickly into the ambulance.  
  
"Trixie...Hang In There OK!!!" Timmy runs towards the ambulance. He only hopes that Trixie does what Timmy asks.  
  
"I thought Timmy didn't care anymore" Says Cosmo to Wanda. "Don't you get it, Cosmo," says Wanda. "I never get anything," says Cosmo. "Timmy is still in love with her. Its obvious Timmy was trying to put on this tough guy act. But he doesn't have to do that," says Wanda in an understanding way.  
  
Timmy, Chester, and AJ walk inside the school. The announcements come on with the Principal asking everyone to return to there classrooms for a special bulletin.  
  
"Maybe the announcements can give us info on what the hecks going on," Timmy says. Timmy is almost unnerved himself, desperately wanting to know what has happened to Trixie, and all the while almost wishing he never said in the bathroom this morning, that he's sick and tired of trying to please and impress Trixie. 


	3. Not a Clue What Could Happen

Chester, AJ, and Timmy sat in the chairs that they usually sat in, staring at Crocker lightly tap on his desk while seated. Crocker could say or do nothing but look left and right across the classroom full of at least 15 to 20 students, and especially kept at least one eye on Turner. Of course he might of figured that Trixie's illness could be the work of Fairy God Parents.  
  
Timmy sees two pieces of notebook paper appear on his desk. One was pink and one was green. Its Cosmo and Wanda of course, with the faces on the paper.  
  
The classroom was slightly silent, only with a few students talking in the back, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Timmy are you ok, you seem freaked out a little," said Wanda. Timmy was freaked. Timmy was almost sweating bullets, gritting his teeth, trying to keep calm and at the same time wanted to bolt out of his classroom and get to Trixie as soon as he can. Waiting for the principal to go on the air was taking too long. Timmy was growing tired. Won't the announcements ever start.  
  
"Good Morning Students!!" said the Principal.  
  
Timmy accidentally kicks his desk due to being to tense after hearing a surprise voice come from the P.A. system all of a sudden.  
  
"I want to inform everyone that, well, just about every news group is here to cover what's going on. See, Trixie is terminally ill, and we are asking this entire school to keep her in your thoughts. There is a possibility that she might not live past this week. For those of you who want to." The announcements kept going.  
  
Timmy muted out the announcements and the reactions of people around him with nothing but silence.  
  
Timmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart almost stopped. Chester and AJ looked at one another and Timmy as well, as they both sat in silence.  
  
Timmy grabbed the papers on his desk, kicked away his desk, and ran straight through the door and out of the classroom.  
  
Crocker speaks. "If any of you feel the need to leave as Mr. Turner did, you may do so at this time." The classroom in under 2 seconds split, leaving Crocker behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Timmy than saw the nearest boys restroom, kicked the door open, and threw the papers in the air.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda appear beside him. "Guys, this isn't right. Why are we just now learning this. Why now, why not years ago??"  
  
Timmy was full of questions. He paced left and right. He didn't care if he was missing class for the moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweety. I'll tell you what, why don't we visit Trixie. She couldn't possibly be feeling as bad as people say she is," says Wanda.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can. But what if.." Timmy stops in his sentence, as Cosmo puts his hand on his shoulder and responds.  
  
"Timmy, its gonna be alright. Look, I know I'm usually the idiot."  
  
"Usually!??" Both Wanda and Timmy reply at once.  
  
"OK, always, some of the time. But look, I know so, some how, she's gonna be ok."  
  
"Thanks Cosmo," says Timmy, feeling slightly better than. A light grin appears on Timmy's face, and than the facial expression of a boy ready to become a man is expressed.  
  
"OK Guys, lets do this. I wish I was at the hospital Trixie Tang is staying in."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda wave there wands, and poof out of the bathroom, and poof in the middle of the hallway of the 2nd floor of Dimmsdale Hospital. Thankfully, the hall was empty. Nothing heard but the receptionist calling different doctors.  
  
"OK guys, were here, but first we need to find where she is," says Timmy, as he looks door to door, looking for the name plate to say Trixie Tang.  
  
Timmy sees a doctor walking out of one of the doors to the right near the end of the hall way next to a window looking out to the parking lot of the hospital. "Doctor, do you know where Trixie Tang's room is."  
  
The doctor barely speaks, as he also seems dismayed. Timmy couldn't stand it. He had to know. He starts running to the room the doctor pointed at. It was the same room the doctor just left.  
  
Timmy than suddenly stops at the door, his hand clenching the knob.  
  
"Go on in Timmy," says Wanda. "It'll be ok."  
  
Timmy takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes for at least a second, exhales, turns the knob, and walks in. There lied Trixie, connected to pieces of equipment sitting around her bed. Wires were everywhere in and around her. Timmy couldn't believe what he saw. This isn't suppose to happen to her he thought. She was still unconscious, if not that, she was still asleep. A faint beep from the life support creeped out, but all the more assured Timmy that she was ok.  
  
"I don't wanna wake her. She needs her rest, but I don't wanna leave," Timmy says, sounding confused, frustrated wondering what he could possibly do for her.  
  
"Why don't we all just hang here a little." Cosmo and Wanda both turn into balloons.  
  
"We'll be surveillance for you too incase something goes on" says Wanda.  
  
"Sounds good enough," Timmy says as he looks to Trixie at her bed side. Timmy pulls a chair, and waits besides Trixie's bedside, while watching a muted newscast featuring Chet Ubetcha.  
  
Timmy had to be exhausted after all of that worrying. He fell asleep and stayed asleep in the seat for several hours. He woke up at noon, and the noon news was on, and the TV still muted.  
  
"please." says Timmy in his sleep. He was dreaming again. It was the dream he had when he woke up earlier this morning. "I can still save you Trixie." Timmy continued to repeat out loud while asleep, "I can still save you...I can still save you." Suddenly Timmy's name was being called out. He slipped out of his dream and started to wake up.to Trixie's hand holding to Timmy's. Timmy was slightly startled, but was ok. He was slightly chilled, but Trixie's hand warmth handled his chill.  
  
"Timmy.wha.what are you doing here," says Trixie.  
  
"what does it look like I'm doing here, to visit you!" Timmy says in a smile.  
  
"You mean, even after all the things I've done and said, your still.." Before Trixie could even continue, Timmy jumps in.  
  
"Yep, no strings attached, everyone was worried, I'm worried." Trixie and Timmy both stared. Timmy took away eye contact for a second as he makes his statement. "I found out too.about you.life expectation."  
  
"What do you think will happen," Trixie asks. "I.don't know." Timmy couldn't answer that. He was worried both ways. For her to die would be a piece of him terminated almost, while her being alive may or may not bring these the two of them together. Would Timmy ever get a break for being the good guy, for being himself.  
  
"Look, what do you want to eat, I'll get it for you. Anything you want, I'll cook it, I'll buy it, whatever," says Timmy.  
  
"Something light," says Trixie.  
  
"you got it," says Timmy. Timmy walks out of the room, and suddenly walks back in. He gets the pink and green balloons hanging to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing to the balloons," says Trixie.  
  
"Uh.washing them so you can see your reflection," Timmy says and smiles back. He runs back out of the door. "Cosmo, Wanda, something light to eat, quick." A flashlight and a fork pops into Timmy's hand. "very funny you guys, I want something that's not too rough on Trixie's stomach guys."  
  
Wanda poofs into her hands a plate of light finger foods from meats to salads and hands it to Timmy. "Thanks Wanda." Both Cosmo and Wanda wait outside, floating near the door. Timmy walks into the door and sits the plate down in Trixie's lap.  
  
Trixie raised herself up a little, but began to feel pain. Timmy cringed, ran to Trixie to help lift her.  
  
"Why are you doing all this for me Timmy?!," says Trixie in a weak sounding voice.  
  
"Why do I need a reason!," says Timmy. "Well, why would any guy want to help a girl in the first place," says Trixie. Timmy pretends to think about that thought. Trixie starts to giggle a little. "Again, I don't need a reason. Just let me help. At least give me that chance. Besides, can a guy care about a girl without having an ulterior motive."  
  
Both Cosmo and Wanda poof quietly into the room Trixie and Timmy are in, as security cameras. Timmy looks up to the ceiling to find Cosmo and Wanda cams pointed directly at Trixie and him.  
  
Keep watching guys, because we gotta make sure she makes it, Timmy says in his mind. 


	4. Taking A Turn For The Interesting

Several hours have already passed, and Trixie was still a little weak. The lunch apparently didn't give her all too much strength, but just enough to keep a wake, slightly.  
  
Timmy also seemed to be exhausted. Blood shot eyes, messy hair, and wrinkled clothing. The sign of Timmy constantly trying to help Trixie in her time of need, whether she admitted it or not.  
  
"Well Trixie, I better go, but I hope you feel better," Timmy says. "I'll try to visit you tomorrow."  
  
Trixie just waved good bye as she stared at Timmy walking out. The pink and green cameras on the wall near the ceiling of Trixie's hospital room immediately disappeared.  
  
Timmy walks out the door and closes it, and the grin on his face, immediately turns into a almost depressed, slightly exhausted look.  
  
"You did your best Timmy, its pretty much all you and anyone else could do for her for now," says Wanda, as her and Cosmo pop on site.  
  
"I know, but still, I wish there was more that I could do," Timmy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm ON IT" Cosmo says as he gears up his wand, but Wanda takes Cosmo's wand out of his hand.  
  
"I don't think he meant a literal wish of helping more Cosmo."  
  
"Come on guys, lets go," Timmy said in a disappointed voice.  
  
Timmy walked down the hall way, with Cosmo and Wanda poofed as Timmy's shoes.  
  
It was finally dinner time at the Turner home. Timmy didn't do all too much except pace left and right around his room until dinner was ready.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Turner sat next to their son on the dinner table in the kitchen, all eating. Mrs. Turner asks how school was, and explains how she heard that it ended early due to a sick student. Apparently media put strong attention on the sickness of Trixie Tang.  
  
"So, what do you think of that Son," says Timmy's Dad. "How are you feeling about that Timmy," says Timmy's Mom.  
  
During this time Timmy is drinking his cup of soda. He than turns to his mom and dad, with an angry and frustrated look on his face. Timmy than says absolutely nothing, gets up, and leaves the kitchen.  
  
Timmy's Dad looks to his wife. "Oh yeah, something is wrong here. So, do you think he heard about the possibility of her dieing?"  
  
A door slams, shaking almost the whole house. It was Timmy's door.  
  
"Timmy, are you ok." Timmy's mom asked as she was immediately at the front of her sons' closed door.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, its just not fair. Those wires, the machines she was connected to, her coughs, her weak voice, it wasn't normal at all," Timmy said calmly, with a bit of misunderstanding.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Timmy's Mom said. "But always remember that if you need to talk about it, just come to us, its not that difficult for us to understand. It'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah, but that's what everybody says. But we don't know do we?!" Timmy says in a doubtful way, almost trying to keep the seriousness in his voice, but his kneeled head and sorrowful look on in his eyes was evident that he was unsure of Trixie's future.  
  
After Mrs. Turner finished her quick words of wisdom, she left Timmy in the room, closing the door. Timmy and his God Parents just talked a little, and than all went on to bed just an hour later.  
  
Later That Night:  
  
Timmy is once again, dreaming during the night. Timmy's inside the hospital room with Trixie. The situation looked bad at first, but grew worst and even more worst. Trixie was almost gasping for air, her eyes showing great fear, while Timmy holds to her hand. "Trixie, you can make it, I know you can," Timmy desperately says to Trixie. Cosmo and Wanda are also with Timmy, standing to the side of him.  
  
"Trixie, I know now is not the right time, but, I love you. I know I may seem nuts for saying this, but I really do.don't leave us.don't leave me."  
  
An awful loud computerized screeching sound is made on the side of Trixie's bed. Trixie's hand suddenly turns cold in Timmy's hand. ".Trixie," Timmy calls out her name silently. Timmy looks to the small computer monitor on the side of Trixie's bed. The line stopped moving up and down, leaving nothing but a flat line. Everything suddenly stopped in front of Timmy, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"AAH!!!." Timmy quickly leans up and leans forward, wondering if what he saw really happened. Timmy quietly collected himself, panting and slightly shivering because of the cool air in his room. Cosmo and Wanda both immediately poofed in front of him.  
  
"Another dream sweety?" Asked Wanda.  
  
Timmy couldn't say anything for that moment, but just nod a yes.  
  
Wanda flew over to Timmy and gave warmth to him, helping Timmy to calm down and relax. Everyone went back to sleep once again. This was Timmy's first time being truly scared completely out of his mind.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda poofed back to their bowl just after calming Timmy down. Cosmo and Wanda went back to sleep. Timmy couldn't sleep, instead, he stared at his clock and than stared up the ceiling, wondering if Trixie would be ok. The clock showed that it was only 12 midnight. 


	5. New Odd Day

The next morning was a little better, but Timmy still felt a little shook after such a horrible nightmare about Trixie, piled on top of his concern for her.  
  
Timmy's school was still shut down, as the entire town waited to hear whether Trixie will be fine or not. News vans continued to surround Dimmsdale Elementary.  
  
Timmy approached one of the news vans and saw one of the anchormen talking to one of Trixie and Timmy's teachers, Mr. Crocker.  
  
"huh, what's Crocker being interviewed for. He's a nut!!!??"  
  
"No idea, lets sneak over and see what he's saying about Trixie," says Cosmo, disguised as a green book right along with Wanda disguised as a pink book.  
  
"Sounds like Crocker is using this broadcast as an opportunity to get more 'FAIRY GOD PARENTS,'" Says Wanda.  
  
"Great impression of Crocker. Although very creepy," says Timmy.  
  
"Its great and scary, its 'gary,'" says Cosmo.  
  
"Its crazy that's what it is," says Timmy. Timmy runs towards the back end of the news van, trying to hear some of the news anchors questions and Crocker's comments.  
  
"uh, No, I don't think that he'll get away with it. I think Trixie will come back stronger than ever, and we will get the pink hated lad, who I think did it, whose name starts with a T," says Crocker.  
  
"Wait, could he mean." says Timmy.  
  
"You mean, Timmy Turner, the boy who ran out of your classroom, and who seemed very upset about the matter?" asked the anchorman.  
  
"Why, YES, YES, TURNER DID IT.HIM AND HIS FAIRIES!!!," Crocker yells out to the anchorman, with his face crowding the camera lens and the anchor.  
  
"greaaat. First, I find out that Trixie may not make it, and now Crocker is trying to blame it on me. I'm 10 years old, I can't be a murderer!!" says Timmy silently.  
  
"At least not now; wait 10 years from now, and than you can be tried for it as an adult," Cosmo answers.  
  
"Why do you think Trixie is so sick doctor?" the anchor speaks to another person other than Crocker. The doctor begins to speak on Trixie's behalf. Suddenly dozens of cameras from different news outlets begin to hear the doctor out.  
  
"We have reason to believe that some sort of stress, and maybe even harassment, may have caused this sudden major illness, but from who or what we cannot say. We are not sure at all. Now her parents did mention something about some pink hated nerd child."  
  
"NERD!!" Timmy thought in head, assuming they may be talking about him.  
  
"ITS FAIRIES!!!" Yelled Crocker as he suddenly jumps in the doctors way. One of the camera people suddenly take there news camera and smacks Crocker in the face, leaving him senseless and silent for the remainder of the interview, lying on the ground.  
  
"This is not good. The blame could get shifted from a physical problem, to a person who could be guilty of making Trixie like this.......could her being sick, and her possible death be.my fault."  
  
In Cosmo and Wanda's hand poofs a giant medical book version of Da Rules. "Strongly doubt it Timmy. There's nothing in our big book of 'Da Rules Medical Edition' that says that a human being can be bothered to death," says Wanda.  
  
Cosmo continues on as he counts off the groupings on each finger. "And that's regardless of gender, age, race, creed, species, galaxy, dimension, credit limit, planet.." "OK, I Get It!," Timmy quickly covers Cosmo's mouth to keep him from going on and on.  
  
Timmy suddenly takes Cosmo and Wanda as books and run from the school quickly.  
  
"Where are we going now Timmy," says Wanda.  
  
"Were going to the hospital where Trixie is again, to see how she's doing again."  
  
"Good Idea sport!!" Wanda waves her wand and they poof to same hallway that Timmy was in when they were checking on Trixie.  
  
"Oh No, more news people. What's going on," asked Timmy.  
  
"Maybe something horribly wrong took place," says Cosmo.  
  
"What.too much," says Cosmo.  
  
Both Timmy and Wanda look at Cosmo with a bit of frustration.  
  
Timmy walks into the room where Trixie was when he visited, but no one notices him walking in as cameras pointed to Trixie and his parents who sat beside her during the interview.  
  
"Trixie seems to be ok and even better since she fainted in her classroom yesterday, but I fear what may happen by the end of the week, the doctor has already said that she may..you know." Trixie's Mom continues to talk.  
  
Timmy still can't believe what's being heard. Of course, Timmy himself has a slight doubt, but he doesn't know what to believe now.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda, can't you just wave your wands to wish her better," asked Timmy.  
  
"We could, but..it might interfere with the life cycle, and we may cause more problems," says Wanda.  
  
"Wait." Timmy says with some frustration, and panic. "You both are considering Trixie Tang's pain and suffering as a part of a LIFE CYCLE," Timmy's voice carries across the room, and quickly he covers his mouth. Everyone in the room turn to Timmy, so Timmy waves and smiles.  
  
"So, you're the one whose caused my daughter to be very sick??"  
  
Suddenly attention turns to Timmy.  
  
"No, I'm Not!! I was here yesterday especially helping her."  
  
Trixie leans up, and with a weak sounding voice speaks out. "believe him mother, he was here to help me with."  
  
"Honey, you need your rest. He's probably the pink-hated lad everyone has been talking about that's been giving you grief," says Trixie's Dad.  
  
"No, you've got to believe me. I'm not the one whose causing Trixie to be sick. It couldn't be me," says Timmy.  
  
"OK KID, Lets Go!" Hospital Security takes Timmy by the neck and escorts him to the outside front of the apartment.  
  
Timmy, whilst experiencing a very strong choke hold on his wind pipe, could barely tell if it was a giant white dot in front of him or a squad car sitting near the front doors of Dimmsdale Hospital as they finally neared the outside.  
  
The security guard finally slams Timmy to the front hood of the car, treating the 10 year old boy like a common criminal. Timmy's hands are to the his back, with handcuffs suddenly slapped on his wrists. Cosmo and Wanda look down, with dismay, at the situation as they float above the guard and Timmy.  
  
"OK, buddy, we have a lot of questions." The security guard for the hospital has a very strong hold on Timmy.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, I have no answers. You have no right to treat me this way," yells Timmy.  
  
"Oh, no right do I. We know you're the cause of why Trixie is so ill. If she dies, you surely will." The guard unlocks the handcuffs and lets Timmy go.  
  
Timmy stumbles while he backs away and gives a mean stare at the guard, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
The guard smirks, and than gives a slight laugh, and finally says something after a minute of staring directly at Timmy.  
  
"You know boy.you are a collaborator.and if I catch you in here again.your going to have 7 rounds shot into your back!"  
  
Timmy stood his grounds, not seeming scared at all.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda finally poof in front of Timmy.  
  
"Are you ok honey," says Wanda.  
  
"I'll handle him, let me at em..REVENGE.REVENGE," says Cosmo.  
  
"no...I'm.ok." Timmy says with an embarrassing look in his face, feeling as though he just failed a mission.  
  
Meanwhile in Trixie Tang's room, her parents continue to talk to her after all of the news cameras leave.  
  
"I'm finally glad your able to get your rest after all that attention. And I'm also glad they threw that weird pink hated boy, what's his hame, Tim?!" Trixie's mother is interrupted suddenly.  
  
"His name is Timmy. Timmy Turner. And he's not a bad guy, he's.well.sweet, especially to come and help me like he did."  
  
"Nonsense, he sneaks into this hospital, just to make you more stressed. Boys like him fake being nice just to take advantage. Well, we'll make sure he doesn't get in, by any means necessary," Trixie's Dad finishes his sentence, and takes his wife out of the room, both waving at Trixie, asking her to get more rest for the day.  
  
Later after leaving Trixie's room, Trixie's Dad speaks with the front desk receptionist and security administrator, the same security man who just threw Timmy out of the hospital  
  
"I don't care what Trixie Tang says, but this is for her own good. Lock that room down for the remainder of the day and night. No guests allowed, and watch out for the child with the pink hat. Timmy Turner. If he even sets foot in this hospital...(Mr. Turner lets out a sigh).Take Him Down!!!" 


	6. Timmy ReTurner

Timmy has been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for almost an hour now, receiving some personal medical help by Cosmo and Wanda. After being roughly handled by that security guard at the hospital, he had to heal his bruised body, and hurt feelings.  
  
"I guess Trixie is going to go with what everyone is saying about me."  
  
Wanda speaks to him. "Timmy, if Trixie would do that, she wouldn't of let you help her yesterday in the first place."  
  
"That's right Timmy," Says Cosmo. "I say, we find a way to get to Trixie, by any means necessary."  
  
As Cosmo and Wanda began talking to one another, Timmy stands in the mirror, and stares at himself for a moment. He began to suddenly remember the exact words the man that threw him out of the hospital said.  
  
Everything suddenly goes black around Timmy. He can see himself re-living what was said today.  
  
"You know boy...you are a collaborator...and if I catch you in here again...your going to have 7 rounds shot into your back!," says the security guard.  
  
Timmy pictures himself running away from the security guards and trying to get to Trixie's room as soon quickly as he can. Suddenly, Timmy makes a turn to the hallway Trixie's room is in. Suddenly, Trixie is standing upright, in a Dimmsdale Hospital gown, in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Trixie, your ok!!! You Really Are Gonna Be OK!!!" yells Timmy, but only in his mind.  
  
"Timmy, stay away from me, don't move towards me," Trixie says with fear in her voice.  
  
"Don't move towards me, please, STOP!!" Trixie's voice is piercing Timmy's ears, and echoes through the hallway in his mind. Timmy takes several steps. Suddenly Trixie begans to grow sicker. She falls to the floor.  
  
"TRIXIE!!!" Timmy runs over to her, kneels over, and puts his hand on her wrist......she's dead.  
  
"Alright FREEZE!!!" The multiple sounds of guns being cocked back shakes Timmy's soul...he grows cold in his entire body, standing in fear.  
  
"Put your hands in the air, and get away from Trixie Tang."  
  
Timmy stands up and raises his arms and hands.  
  
The Security Guard who roughed Timmy up walked up from the crowd of police officers surrounding Timmy with weapons drawn, and approaches Timmy himself and gets into his face.  
  
"good bye son..."  
  
"Timmy?....TIMMY!!??" Wanda shakes Timmy out of his seemingly deep trance. Timmy's pupils go back to regular size.  
  
"Cosmo...Wanda...I give up. Forget, we don't need to be by Trixie's side." Timmy says as he looks down, and than looks back up at the mirror. Timmy than opens the mirror door above the sink and slams it shut, cracking the mirror in four different places.  
  
"Timmy, you can't give up. We can work some kind of plan .." Cosmo is immediately interrupted by Timmy.  
  
"Don't you think we've tried!!?? I'm not gonna get pushed around or humiliated or even go as far as to DIE just for someone..."  
  
"you Love..." Wanda says, completing Timmy's sentence. "You think were going to let you get hurt or pushed around???"  
  
Cosmo also adds his side. "We'll never let you get hurt or get you into any kind of major danger."  
  
"Really, what about the time?" Timmy begins to say.  
  
"Those were different times. Timmy, were going to be in one of the most critical battles and moments since the great battle with the free-wish Muffin." Wanda says.  
  
Timmy takes a moment to think about it. This is a very major decision, especially for someone whose only 10.  
  
Timmy suddenly breathes in and sighs, thinking about what Cosmo and Wanda were saying. Suddenly turns his back to them. Lifts his head and speaks. 


	7. Timmy Takes Action

Several minutes has passed. Cosmo and Wanda follow behind Timmy floating in the air as they enter into Timmy's room. Timmy closes his room door, and locks his door. Timmy than runs over to the window, and shuts the window and the blinds. He then turns to Cosmo and Wanda after moving to the center area of his room.  
  
"Do It!!," says the now smiling Timmy Turner.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda wave there wands, and Timmy's room is in suddenly changed into a command central with about 4 large plasma screen monitors, all showing different video camera shots of the hospital that Trixie Tang is staying in. The other walls within Timmy's room, now a command central for Timmy's plan of operation, consists of weapons and spy technology beyond Timmy's wildest dreams.  
  
"Cool...I knew this wish would come in handy!!," says Timmy.  
  
"You mean the emergency management room wish," says Cosmo.  
  
"Yeah, what you said!!" says Timmy with a bit more hope in his voice to help Trixie in her time of need.  
  
Suddenly, one of the screens on the wall in front of Timmy in the command central begins to show a test pattern screen with the Dimmsdale News logo screen, and the bottom of the screen saying "Trixie Tang Father Interview: Live Feed."  
  
"Hey, looks like we have a major break in news about Trixie Timmy," says Cosmo.  
  
"This should be very important for us all Timmy," says Wanda.  
  
Suddenly the screen for the video feed of the interview with Trixie's father beings to start playing, fully audio, and a logo indicating that the interview is live coast to coast. Trixie's father begins to speak.  
  
"My daughter is doing ok. I have asked for major security for her room, and I have strongly urged the hospital to keep the pink hated felon by the name of Timmy Turner away from my daughter's room, and importantly, away from my daughter. The boy is a menace, and must be kept away from my daughter. We have a bit of understanding that he is causing stress to Trixie, and I would prefer his presence be kept away...." The broadcast is interrupted, and the TV is cracked in the middle, with audio and video cutting in and out. Timmy stares angrily at the screen that he just threw his alarm clock at.  
  
"Wow Timmy, if you damaged that one screen with such a throw, you should've done great when you was playing baseball with 'The Losers'," says Cosmo.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!! Were going on this mission. I need to figure out how to get into that Hospital. First, we need visuals of security in and around the hospital. Wanda, lets get a pop up screen of all security cameras for video screen one, video screen 3 is down, so lets get a video shot of the outside of Trixie's room on video screen 2 and 4, if we can tap into their signal.  
  
Wanda begins to click a few buttons on the screens and on the control console. Finally a couple of shots of everything Timmy wanted was shown.  
  
"OK, we have security and hospital guards scattered across the outside front and back end of the Hospital, and we have several of them in the hallways near Trixie's room," says Wanda.  
  
"Than, we'll have to play spy a bit, eh," says Timmy. "That's about the size of it," says Cosmo.  
  
"Let's do this!!..."  
  
Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda both appear from the command central, and appears within several feet away from the Hospital.  
  
"OK, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I can scale the side of the building," Timmy wishes. Cosmo and Wanda grant Timmy's wish. Timmy than runs to the side of the building, quietly. No one sees him trying to climb the west side of the building. Timmy will end up being a few feet away from Trixie's room in the next floor if careful.  
  
Timmy begins to climb the wall with his own hands and feet like Spiderman, and finally nears Trixie's window. Timmy gets ready to touch the window and suddenly...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH....!!!!" Timmy is getting several volts through him.  
  
"TIMMY!!!" Yelled Cosmo and Wanda. Both suddenly flee to Timmy's rescue, as Timmy is being shocked with several volts of electricity. Timmy lets out a loud shreek and yell, and falls off the wall at least a few feet down.  
  
"Quick Cosmo, we need to help hi...." Cosmo stops Wanda from helping and pulls her back to hide behind some bushes that are just near the building. Hospital Security, and the head man who pushed Timmy around originally stood over and saw the now almost barbecued Timmy Turner lying almost lifeless on the ground, a bit of smoke hovering over him. Only soft moans of agony came from Timmy.  
  
"So, your back...like I KNEW you would!!"  
  
Timmy suddenly tries to get up, and his vision is fuzzy, suddenly clearing a bit, as he seems to be blinded by the bright light. Timmy suddenly speaks.  
  
"so....close..." Timmy hits the ground in faint.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	8. The Big Stand Off

(Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fairly Odd Parents" for the record. Butch Hartman, creator of the show, owns it all along with Viacom who owns Nickelodeon and so on and so forth. Now, to the story)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Big Stand Off  
  
Timmy was still unconscious. He felt warm, as if he was floating in mid air. His entire body felt numb, and as if he was not in the real world anymore. Suddenly white light started to form around him, and begins to converge to one spot in front of him and into a square.  
  
Timmy's eyes begin to slowly open, as he gives a light groaning sound from the pain that was originally inflicted on him from the large amount of voltage given off from the electric shock.  
  
Timmy begins to get up. "wh...Where am I???, Ouch...!!" Timmy is still in a bit of pain from the shock. He was feeling a little soar all over.  
  
"and...where's Cosmo and Wanda??" Timmy runs over to his door, fully aware that he is at the hospital, but wondering what part of it. Timmy swings open the door. "309?? Crud, I wonder how much security there is on the second floor where Trixie is??"  
  
Suddenly, Timmy walks out the door, and suddenly sees several security personnel, including the head guard that originally was towering over him after receiving the severe shock. Suddenly, Timmy begin to get a tingling feeling. It was as if electricity was flowing right through him. Timmy walks off the other way, and dodges behind the corner that was just adjacent to his hospital room.  
  
"what the...??" Timmy begins to look at his hands and at his person. He went ahead and ignored the electrical energy that was around him. The energy then disappeared.  
  
"O...K, that was strange."  
  
"HI TIMMY!!!" Cosmo and Wanda pop up next to Timmy and yell out at the same time while dressed in hospital attire.  
  
"Guys, glad you're here. Security teams are ahead of me, just near the elevator closest to Trixie's room," says Timmy.  
  
"That's not the only place. We both checked the downstair area, and both sides of the hallway. Bottom line, your trapped Timmy," says Cosmo.  
  
"Not if I, or we for that matter can help it. Time to use old wishes in a new situation. I wish I was invisible," says Timmy  
  
Cosmo and Wanda gear up their wands, ready to grant the wish. Suddenly, the wands stop glowing and quit working.  
  
"OK, that's odd, didn't we just get these wands checked," says Wanda.  
  
"What's going on around here. Its like our luck just ran out!!," says Timmy. Suddenly Timmy begin to walk closer to Wanda, who was standing near the closest corner to Timmy's door, and suddenly the wand begins to glow, and for each time Timmy stepped closer to Wanda, the wand would grow brighter.  
  
"What the ???," says Wanda, surprised by the situation. "Timmy, I think that shock may have given you a little bit of a electrical reaction. For the time being, your practically an electrical being, ready to shock anyone and anything at will."  
  
"You mean, I can do...." Timmy looks around for electrical equipment, and sees the front desk operations for that hospital floor, completely empty, no one on duty. A computer monitor is sitting alone, no one occupying it. "ZAP!!!" yells Timmy, as he points his whole arm and a finger at the computer monitor, and blows up the screen, almost melting the back end of the monitor.  
  
"AWESOME!!!, if I have the ability for now to at least cause electrical equipment to go wacky or do what I want them too, then maybe...." Timmy thinks about what he can do to get to Trixie, and at the same time how to get the guards to focus on something else. Suddenly, on the wall that's just facing frontwards to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, Timmy notices an electrical power supply system for emergency power.  
  
Timmy's eyes go from innocent to mischevious, included with a evil like grin. Timmy runs over to the power supply switch and suddenly yanks the casing that projects the switch, throws the switch, and begins to use some of his electrical charge to deactivate power for the floor he was on. It was as if Timmy was traveling in a matrix of power supplement.  
  
"No, not that, ok....." says Timmy in his mind and in the electrical matrixy world.  
  
"Timmy, are you....ok ???" says Wanda.  
  
"Just a moment Cosmo...Wanda!! Ahh !!"  
  
"ok, hospital interconnects for .....THAT"S IT !!!" Timmy suddenly blows out the power system to the floor he was on. Timmy then lets go of the power supply he was grappling on to.  
  
"Timmy, what were you doing just a second ago," asked Cosmo.  
  
"I guess, controlling power supplies and manipulating the electrical equipment, especially in large places, allows me to travel through the wires in my mind or something. How should I know....What am I....Static Shock!!??," says Timmy  
  
"Not really, your on Nickelodeon, not WB." Says Cosmo. "But, why isn't the power going out yet."  
  
Lights suddenly go out throughout all the hallways, and suddenly red emergency back up lights start flashing throughout the hallways. Security is running all over the place.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda, quick, make us invisible."  
  
Finally, Cosmo and Wanda's wands begin to work, making the three of them invisible walking down the hallways. Security personnel scatter the hallways, checking on the different hospital rooms, trying to get the power to turn back on as quickly as possible. This leaves Timmy enough time to sneak past the guard he had a run in with. Suddenly, the main guard leaves his post after seeing one of his men fall and run into another guard in the darkest part of the hallway.  
  
Timmy begins to get a little more mischevious. Above the main guardsman is the water sprinklers on the ceiling. Timmy points at the sprinkler system above him and yells out, "Take A Shower !!!" Suddenly, not one, but all sprinklers begin to go off! Water is spewing everywhere.  
  
"That voice.....TURNER ????" The guard sees the room is open. Timmy Turner has escaped.  
  
"CODE RED....TURNER IS MISSING!!! He Sounded as though he was near the elevators."  
  
"OH NO...HIT THE ELEVATOR BUTTON TIMMY !!!," Yells Cosmo.  
  
"Don't you remember, No Electricity On this floor!! I'm Dead....WAIT!!, I wish I could easily open these elevator doors."  
  
The doors begin to open, but to the head guard, automatically by themselves !!!  
  
"HEY...." Suddenly, The guard begins shooting at the elevator doors as Timmy is unhenging them open, of course while invisible. "Cosmo, Wanda, he knows, just make me non-invisible. I want him to see that I'm winning this situation anyways.  
  
"Timmy, are you nuts...!!??," says Cosmo.  
  
"Not now Cosmo, don't freak out on me right now....!!!," says Timmy.  
  
"I'm COMING FOR YOU TURNER!!!!" yells the guard angrily. He begins firing several rounds of bullets at Timmy.  
  
"Hey, don't you know its illegal to do that hear, JERK!!!" Suddenly Timmy lets the elevator doors slam behind him whilst sliding down the elevator shaft cables.  
  
"That was close guys, nice Job...," Timmy says to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
Suddenly, several huge bulges begin to show on the door Timmy just went through after slamming it in the guards face. While the guard tries to unhinge the elevator doors, Timmy slides to the elevator doors on Trixie Tang's floor.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the elevator doors would open for me, and would stall for the guard if he tries to come after me through the elevator shaft."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda wave out there wands, and the elevator doors open into a floor that looks and sounds a lot normal, but panicked because they are aware of the floor above them loosing power and experiencing very technical difficulties. The white fluorescent lights begin to flicker on and off just for a few seconds.  
  
Timmy and his fairies jump out of the elevator shaft, and slowly make there way to the hallway that Trixie's room is located in.  
  
"Hey You !!!, how did you get through security."  
  
Suddenly Timmy turns around and sees a random security guard walking towards him. Timmy points at the walkie talkie strapped to the guards waist, and begins to make it flicker and fire up with electricity and tries to make it cause loud noises whilst causing a power surge.  
  
"I'm beginning to like this ability," says Timmy, as he turns away and runs directly to Trixie Tang's hospital room."  
  
"Just make sure to use it only when necessary sport !!" says Wanda.  
  
"Finally...I'm here....." Timmy then reaches for Trixie Tang's hospital room door knob, but begins to hesitate.  
  
Timmy then begins to flashback over what he saw when he walked into her room the first time. Suddenly Timmy backs away from the door.  
  
"I can't do it." Timmy falls to his knees on the floor. "I can't go in there."  
  
"Timmy, you made it this far.....go on in. We'll be in there with you, disguised!," says Cosmo and Wanda, of course in separate sentences.  
  
"I can't stand to see her that way. Its not...." Timmy is interrupted by Cosmo.  
  
"Timmy, you know how much I love Wanda?....Look AT ME!" Timmy was staring to the floor but now staring at Cosmo.  
  
"Look, I would hate it if it was Wanda herself tied to all those pieces of equipment. But I'll walk in and see her no matter what. If you really, truly care for Trixie. Beat down and kick out whatever fear that's in your heart, and go in there and visit and comfort the one you truly care for and love!!"  
  
Timmy begins to stare at Cosmo blankly, but then with a look of confidence again, slowly sways Cosmo aside, and looks to Wanda, grins lightly, and swings open Trixie's hospital door.  
  
Timmy walks in. Trixie is still in bed, watching TV. In the background the TV apparently is reporting that Timmy is indeed missing, and is most likely in Trixie Tang's room. Before walking towards Trixie, Timmy locks the regular lock, and double locks it.  
  
"Trixie...are you...ok", says Timmy in a calm, and innocent voice.  
  
"Ti..Timmy....," Trixie sounded a little weak, but still ok.  
  
"You sound, not to sound rude, a little worse," says Timmy to Trixie.  
  
"No, it's the medicine...you know how that is," says Trixie. "I'm use to it."  
  
"Look...Trixie, I'm just hear to help you as much as possible. I also want you to know, that everything everyone else has been saying about me is all a lie. I'm not hear to cause you pain, and If I am...I'll leave," Timmy says.  
  
"Timmy," Trixie says. "Aside from my Mom and Dad, and some family members, your really the only one that care for me as you do. Its as if you....," Timmy puts his hand on hers, and looks her straight in the eyes and smiles, "I do. I really do. And if you don't believe me, ask Chester, ask AJ, your all I think about next to several other things like The Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, and Nickelodeon, and not to mention, The Fairly OddParents."  
  
"Another pop culture phrase there Timmy," says Trixie.  
  
"Hey, just trying to keep those ratings up," Timmy says.  
  
"Timmy, that's sweet...but..." suddenly a loud crowd begins to form outside the hospital. At the same time police cars begin to come up towards the parking lot just downstairs, facing near Trixie Tang's room window. A police chopper and several news choppers begin flying over the hospital.  
  
"Timmy, there is something I gotta tell you...they are expecting me to...."  
  
(To be Continued) 


	9. On The Scene

On the scene:  
  
(Left off, Timmy is in Trixie Tang's hospital room. The room is completely locked up, keeping Timmy safely protected from the Dimmsdale Hospital Security Team. However, the entire Hospital is surrounded, and Trixie is about to explain something to Timmy)  
  
Trixie tries her best to hold on to what seemed like dear life. Timmy signals Trixie to stop speaking for a moment, as he rushes to the window. Two floors down from Trixie's room, a huge amount of news crews from Dimmsdale Newschannel 7 and from other networks including Fox News, CBS, NBC, and ABC, crowded the Hospital along with citizens of Dimmsdale, and near the front door was Chester, AJ, and Mr. And Mrs. Turner.  
  
"Oh NO, what are THEY ALL doing here !!!???," Timmy said in a panic.  
  
"Timmy, LISTEN...!!!," yelled Trixie. Timmy was startled for a second as Trixie's yell pierced through his ears and echoed lightly within the hospital room Trixie and Timmy were occupying.  
  
"I'm sure the reason they are all down there, is because......of me." Trixie stops her sentence there as she tries to sit up in bed.  
  
Timmy seems confused, a bit dumbfounded over what Trixie was trying to say. "Come on Trixie, you...you couldn't be that...sick....are you...I mean its not like your doing to..." Timmy gives off a slight grin, but as Trixie's facial expression goes from seriousness to almost absolute sadness, Timmy goes from optimistic to suddenly shocked. Timmy's eyes are halfway watery.  
  
"Timmy....the doctors have claimed....that I...won't make it by midnight tonight. Timmy....This is my last day here in this world!" Trixie's voice cracks within her explanation, sadness and depression in her grows more.  
  
Timmy stood in a freeze of shock. It was as if the truth about Trixie and her soon to be death caused his heart to suddenly hit his stomach. An invisible soul-burried frustration and anger and sadness all at once seem to be stirring within him.  
  
Suddenly the TV inside Trixie's room begins to show news crews with cameras and microphones running through the hospital hallway, and a video clip of Mr. And Mrs. Turner looking for Timmy down the hall, heading towards Trixie Tang's room. Chester and AJ in the live broadcast as well, following behind Timmy's parents, who are also followed by Mr. And Mrs. Trixie Tang. All at once, the Elevator door where Timmy left the head security guard breaks down to the floor, leaving a big gap in the wall, showing nothing but elevator cables. The guard was even more infuriated with Timmy Turner then he was before. A huge crash of the elevator door could be heard by Timmy and his Godparents, and by Trixie.  
  
"What was that !!," said Trixie.  
  
"My punishment for being here," says Timmy. "But I do not regret it. Trixie, I've been wanting to tell you this, and I know how you feel about me anyways, because you have told me over and over, but I will say it, I really like you. I have had feelings for you for a long time, and I thought that something would work out in the future. But no matter what, I'll be here anyways, regardless of this being your last day alive, but the question is, would you let me," says Timmy.  
  
Suddenly, a large crash as the room door to Trixie's room is blasted open, hurtled across the other side of the room.  
  
"TIMMY TURNER....FREEZE !!!" The guard is pointing a lazer rifle at Turner, ready to fire when necessary.  
  
"He's harmless, he's only here to help....(Trixie begins to cought)."  
  
"Let us handle this Trixie..." yells out the guard. "I'm still not letting you go, they'll have to beat me senseless before I let go!! YOU HEAR ME, My name is Timmy Turner, I'm no coward, I Love Her, and I'm Not Letting Go!!!," says Timmy as he stands his ground. He takes Trixie's hand in his, looks to her, and looks to the guard.  
  
The guard, still aiming his rifle at Timmy, walking in slowly. "Ah...young love...well Turner, you said, someone would have to beat you senseless....I kinda like that idea. Though that's not what they are paying me for...I can still take you down for what its worth...besides....Ms. Tang's father said...by any means necessary!!," The guard powers up the rifle, the lazer rifle gearing up, ready to blast Timmy to dust.  
  
"I'm Tired of Running. I'm not afraid to stand by someone I care about, even if it means dieing for them!!!," yells Timmy. "But I'm not worth it !!," says Trixie. "Yes you Are..!!"  
  
"ENOUGH..." yells the guard. He pulls the trigger on the lazer rifle and Timmy is stunned with several volts of concentrated energy.  
  
"TIMMY NOOOOOO," yells out Trixie. Timmy hits the floor, full of pain, knees first, and finally hits the floor face down. Coincidently Timmy grounded himself while gripping to a telephone while being zapped, to cancel out his own hand being gripped to Trixie's.  
  
"What have you DONE!!!" yelled Trixie.  
  
"You better shut up you little..." before the guard can even finish his sentence as he was about to slap Trixie, a loud ping and a shot in his arm suddenly takes place. With guns drawn, it's the Dimmsdale Police Department, followed by Mr. And Mrs. Turner and the Hospital personnel to see who is hurt and if Trixie is well.  
  
"Your under arrest...Put your hands up...drop the lazer rifle...and step away from Timmy !!," the chief officer yells out.  
  
"Quick, Help Timmy, he's been...well...zapped by some lazer thingy!!," says Trixie.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Timmy, TIMMY, wake up..."Timmy didn't seem to wake up with Mrs. Turner's order.  
  
The policemen subdued the commanding security guard, trying to hold him back from Trixie and Timmy and his parents.  
  
"Son, please, wake up, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM !!?" Mrs. Turner yells out in panic and shock.  
  
"That guard shot Timmy with that lazer rifle over there that's what happened !!!!," Trixie began to cough.  
  
"He probably deserved it, the pink hated thug!!," proclaimed Trixie's Father.  
  
"You TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Yelled Mr. Turner as he gripped Mr. Tang and slammed him to the wall in the hospital.  
  
"Everyone Calm Down !!" Yelled one of the officers.  
  
"I AGREE, First of all Dad, Timmy did and has done nothing wrong, he's here for a good reason, to be with me, and you know what, he really truly cares about what's going to happen to me!!!" yells out Trixie in as much energy she has.  
  
Mr. Turner let Mr. Tang go, and moved towards his son and wife. Timmy is still motionless, lieing on the floor.  
  
"Honey, were trying to protect you, and make you better," explains Trixie's Mother.  
  
"That's too late for me Mom, but Timmy has been making me feel better whenever your away, and that's what counts," says Trixie.  
  
Suddenly everyone within Trixie's room hears coughing. Its Timmy, coughing up small clouds of black and grayish, trying to raise himself up from the floor.  
  
"TIMMY!!!" yells his parents and Trixie.  
  
"Is....is Trixie ok ?!," asks Timmy in a weak like voice.  
  
"Yes Timmy, I am," says Trixie herself.  
  
"Are you ok son," asks Timmy's father.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I am." Suddenly Timmy's mother smothers him and hugs him really tight, almost choking Timmy. "ACCKK...Mom, I'm not embarrassed about this or anything, but I...(cough – gasps) ....gotta breath for once."  
  
(to be continued on) 


	10. Where I started

Reminder of Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents. However, the brilliant Butch Hartman, Exec. Producer of the Fairly OddParents, along with Viacom, owns the show, which also owns Nickelodeon and yada yada yada. Enjoy the story  
  
Timmy was in bed, resting, finally back at home. He had to get over all that happened to him just a few hours ago. Timmy thought it was morning, but saw the clock, and noticed it was the middle of the afternoon. He was zapped with several volts of concentrated electricity, and of course anytime that happens to somebody, it really doesn't feel all that good.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda suddenly poof into view as Timmy slowly pushes his covers of his bed away from him. "Hi Timmy!!" yells out both Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"wha....TRIXIE !!!....Is it too Late !!!????..." Timmy says in almost a panic as he jumps out of bed, seemingly feeling a whole lot better from the incident that took place hours ago.  
  
"Don't worry sport !!, Trixie is ok, at least ....for now!," says Wanda.  
  
"Yeah, its not like it'll be all over before you get to see her again....." says Cosmo.  
  
"What, to soon ?" Cosmo says as both Wanda and Timmy look at him with not such an accepting facial expression.  
  
"So...what now??," asks Timmy. "I'm probably grounded for causing all that trouble at the hospital. I mean, the power outage, the elevator damage...." As Timmy talks, Timmy's Dad continues the list of matters from the other room while talking to Timmy's Mom. "...the damage to Trixie's room, the dinklebergs..." says Mr. Turner.  
  
"Uh, dear....the Dinklebergs are not in this story...." Says Mrs. Turner.  
  
"GOOD!!!....I mean....YEAH!!" yells out Mr. Turner.  
  
"Actually, honey, I was thinking. Timmy really takes a liking to Trixie, and I spoke with Trixie's parents and the hospital staff, and they said it would be fine if.... Timmy's Dad interrupts.... "If Timmy gets to stay with her over there for a while to keep her company....hmm....ok, fine by me...this gives you and me time together anyways. Besides, we can go out to dinner tonight without Vicky babysitting."  
  
Meanwhile at Vicky's: "woah....why did I suddenly feel cold, and why do I feel a few dollars short??," Vicky said.  
  
"OH TIMMY !!!!," the yell of Timmy's parents in a good sounding original tone. Suddenly Timmy hears his parents getting ready to rush through his bedroom door. "Cosmo, Wanda, Fishbowl !!!"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda poof into the fishbowl and Timmy is standing in the middle of his room as his parents walk in.  
  
"Timmy, we decided you can hang at the hospital with Trixie...you know...keep her company...help her feel a little better..." says Timmy's Mom but Mr. Turner finishes the list.  
  
"Help her feel safe and not alone, and all the while get Trixie's phone number for a once...."  
  
"HEY!!....What makes you think I don't have her number !!??" asks Timmy.  
  
All you can hear are critquets and the fishbowl pop out a hydrogen bubble where Cosmo and Wanda are swimming, complete silence until Mr. and Mrs. Turner both laugh out loud tremendously and say at the same time "Kids!"  
  
The drive was only a few blocks away, considering it was the small city of Dimmsdale, but for Timmy, it felt like forever. He already knows that Trixie Tang doesn't have much time on her hands. The car pulls up to the front of the hospital, with all the news trucks and satellite vehicles scattered all over the place. Dimmsdale's news channels were there along with major national networks like CNN and Fox News. A video feed monitor was sitting just near the automatic doors of the front of the hospital as Timmy was being asked numerous questions as he was walking up the emergency room walkway.  
  
Timmy looks to the video monitor as he continues walking and sees his name at the bottom of the screen and a description of what he's up to according to that random newschannel. Over his name it said "Breaking News." The journalists were making Timmy a little nervous.  
  
Finally making it into the Hospital, he goes to the receptionists desk.  
  
"Dimmsdale Hospital, how may I help you?, OH, your Timmy Turner right?," asked the kind receptionist.  
  
"Yep, that's me..." says Timmy.  
  
"Right this way...Trixie Tang right ??," asked the receptionist.  
  
"You bet, lead the way..." says Timmy.  
  
They begin walking to the other end of the hospital building, heading to some rooms that stood several halls away from other already occupied rooms, security all over the place just as it was when Timmy went to Trixie's other room.  
  
"Timmy, I want to be the first to say, I'm sorry about what happened a few hours ago, you're a pretty brave boy to come back after that incident...." Says the receptionist leading the way to Trixie's room.  
  
"Well, that's because I have a reason to be here...something deep within me is telling me to be next to Trixie during her time of need," Timmy explains himself.  
  
"Here you go, Trixie is in this room." The receptionist leaves quickly back to her post.  
  
"Thanks...." Says Timmy. Timmy suddenly breathes in and breathes out and slowly lifts his hand to the door knob.  
  
"You can do it Timmy, go on in there..." says Wanda. "Were right behind ya man...we got ya covered," says Cosmo as he suddenly poofs into a police officer disguise.  
  
(to be continued from here) 


	11. End Draws Nearer !

Timmy finally enters the room. He's not quite sure yet what to expect besides what he saw of Trixie Tang before. Cosmo and Wanda knows the drill as Timmy nods his head twice, for Cosmo and Wanda to poof into security cameras that are sitting just slightly above Trixie and Timmy.

"Trixie......??"

She was slightly asleep, and slightly awake. "Timmy...?" says Trixie in a surprised and slightly happy way.

"I uh.....I uh....." Timmy fumbles over his own sentences and gives out a two fingered signal behind his back, and Cosmo and Wanda poof a bouquet of flowers in his right hand.

"I uh...brought you this!, I hope...NO...I know you'll feel better," says Timmy.

"These are nice, they look beautiful Timmy. Where did you get them....??"

".........internet!!"

"yeah right, you don't fool me one bit Timmy Turner. I know all about you, and your little secret!!," says Trixie in a clever way as she is putting the flowers in a pot of water.

Timmy on the other hand begins to sweat immediately, wondering what secret.

"uh...you do.....uh..what secret is that....???," Timmy asks.

"You know what I'm talking about Timmy Turner....you know I'm talking about the fact that you have.........................................special discounts at that flower shop just 5 blocks from this hospital."

"WHAT!!," yells out Timmy in a both surprised, and relieved way. "Then why did you make that long pause between your sentence?!?"

Trixie answered, "because I like making you nervous....its cute."

Timmy can't help but look to the audience for a second. "Oh yeah, she likes me!!, uh.....right !!??" says Timmy to the readers.

"Trixie, I meant what I said about caring about you...and...no matter what...I'm hear to help you feel better!," Timmy says.

"I'm afraid that you can't do much of anything about what will happen to me Timmy," says Trixie.

"I know that......but I'd rather be here to help then just sit in my room pacing and waiting to find out .....you know....." Timmy pauses.

"Timmy, My Mom and Dad have accepted it, why can't you like everyone else??," asked Trixie.

"Because I'm not just anybody else !!!," says Timmy.

Timmy moved a chair next to Trixie Tang's hospital bed and held to Trixie's hand. Trixie began to blush a bit, a little embarrassed about her current state of health and the fact that even after all the times Trixie treated Timmy practically as a nobody, Timmy was still willing to be there for her.

"Like I said several, several hours ago Trixie...before I got zapped by that weirdo security guard, I will not let you go!!" says Timmy with a sense of hope and belief.

Timmy shows a grin. Trixie then grins as well, and her hand grips to Timmy's. She slowly begins falling asleep. Timmy stands for a few seconds, watching her sleep peacefully, as the machines continued to beep.

Timmy than sits down, while watching the TV that is hanging from the ceiling and wall in front of them. The TV, even when Timmy visited on the other days, was showing nothing but news covering Trixie Tang's illness, and the inevitable possibility of her death.

Timmy woke up again from his nap through the afternoon. It was just about nearly time for dinner. Trixie was still asleep, but something was wrong. He could tell. The computer near her that was indicating her life line was beeping intensely fast. Trixie seemed to be breathing heavier and faster than usual. Timmy jumped up out of his seat in a panic.

"COSMO...WANDA...WAKE UP !!...SOMETHING"S HAPPENING TO TRIXIE...NOW!!!!!!" yells out Timmy. The monitors near Trixie were indicating very abnormal signs. Timmy could tell something horrible was going to happen in a matter of seconds. Timmy looks left and right, the room seems to be spinning as Timmy is in a slight panic, but tries to forget he doesn't know what he's doing, and hangs to Trixie as she seems to be suffering.

Timmy noticed something else as the computer made loud noises and as the life signs monitor was going into dangerous ratings, Cosmo and Wanda were not showing. "Cosmo....Wanda !!!!??," Timmy yells out. He wondered where the heck they were. They were not showing up.

Meanwhile in Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda pop up at the main Fairy World convention center. Every single fairy is located there including Jorgen Von Strangle, watching a live feed of Timmy hanging to Trixie in the hospital room, wondering what he can do.

"Wanda, what are we doing here, we gotta help Timmy!!!," says Cosmo.

"That's easy puny Fairy !!!!," says Jorgen. "This is one of those lessons, a hard lesson at that, that your god child will have to learn for his own...according to Da Rules, remember, we cannot stop anyone from dying...JUST like we cannot wish anyone back to life!!"

Both Cosmo and Wanda are extremely surprised. "WHAT !!!!"

"You mean Trixie Tang is going to die because of some dumb rule!!!," Wanda yells out

"You expect a ten year old to understand THIS!!!!"

"LISTEN....There is nothing more we can do........its all out of our hands.....plus my advisor has something else to share with you......its about your powers when your near Timmy for some odd reason...NOW PAY ATTENTION!!!"

A screen pops up like a picture in a picture over the shot of Timmy holding Trixie. All the fairies began to slowly get quiet as one of Jorgen's advisors tell Cosmo and Wanda on a video play back about their powers.

"Advisement...029...god child...Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale...Fairies...Cosmo and Wanda...this data released from Fairly World Security and Secret Service...your wands have been interfered with by some kind of unknown source of energy...only when your around Timmy...which makes Trixie's illness a lot more dangerous due to hospital equipment and Timmy's electromagnetic charges around him and equipment....our security team did not notice these signs until AFTER Timmy was shocked as he neared the window seal during your 'lets see Trixie Tang' incident and BEFORE the security guard blasted him with several bolts of what was very high amounts of electrical energy...until further notice...even during these times...it is unsafe for you to be near Turner for at least a few minutes starting...NOW" says an unknown fairy advisor. The tape stops playing and the video feed window within the picture of Timmy minimizes.

"So, you turned our Wands off, brought us hear, and Timmy can't hear from us until he's away from the Hospital !!!" says Cosmo.

"In essence...YES!!!" says Jorgen. Both Cosmo and Wanda hold to each other and turn to the giant video screen as they watch Timmy still trying to handle what's going on with Trixie. "Timmy....were so sorry we can't be there right now!!" says Wanda, as she seems like she's about to cry. Cosmo hangs to Wanda tightly. "Don't worry Wanda, Timmy's a tough kid..."

Back at the Hospital, Timmy seemed to be the only one aware of Trixie's problem. The computer has been beeping faster and faster and Trixie seemed to be breathing even faster before.

"COSMO...WANDA....I can't do this alone!!" says Timmy.

Suddenly....Trixie lays silent rather then rapid breathing. A loud continuous beep is sounding.

Suddenly everything begins to go into slow motion for Timmy. He breaks out in a cold sweat...and he looks to the corner of his eyes, and sees the computer for life signs..........flight line.

"no........Trixie....no.....," Timmy's eyes began to well up with what he knows is tears. His throat begins to tighten, slowly turns his head slightly away from Trixie's face...and backs away. He drops to his knees, and tries all he can to keep from breaking down. Timmy takes Trixie's hand slowly. It feels cooler then normal. Timmy's pupils began to grow small. Several drops began to roll from Timmy's eyes. Some hit Trixie's hand as Timmy holds to her. Timmy is shocked.

"ouch..." Timmy wonders what caused him to get shocked holding to Trixie's hand. Suddenly, Timmy see's small magnetic fields around his hand. He suddenly came up with an idea. He takes hold of Trixie's hand, and suddenly he closes his eyes. "I hope I still have...." Says Timmy without finishing his sentence...suddenly an electric charge begins to go around him just as his last bout with the abusive security guard.

"YES..." as Timmy yells as electrical energy flows all around both Timmy and Trixie and the entire room. Suddenly Timmy is glowing, and Trixie begins to, the charge seemed to be causing the entire room to glow a bright white color.

Fairy World is watching live, and are astounded. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cosmo and Wanda with their mouths hanging wide open, watched in amazement.

News crews begin running into Trixie Tang's hospital room along with Trixie's Mom and Dad followed by Timmy's Mom and Dad, including Chester and AJ, who were there hanging out with news crew folk.

"Almost their.....I know it....." says Timmy out loud, as the sounds of electrical energy and the computers barely mute Timmy's talking.

"Sweety, what's happening to you and Trixie...???" asks Mrs. Turner.

Mr. Turner keeps Mrs. Turner from getting any closer, as they watch what's happening.

"your boy better not be hurting my daughter....!!" Says Mr. Tang.

"Shut Up....." yells both Chester and AJ. Both of them thinking at the same time "come on on Trixie."

Suddenly...Timmy's electrical charges stop. Timmy suddenly falls to the floor. "TIMMY" yelled just about everyone in the hospital room.

"Timmy, wake up..." suddenly the Turner's including Chester and AJ are towering over Timmy. He's awaken, but feeling exhausted. "Timmy are you ok, asked AJ."

"Yeah, I guess I used up all that energy, no wonder now I'm little tired. That energy must've given me a lot more hyper energy," says Timmy.

"what's your excuse without the electrical powers," says Timmy's Dad. "Just kidding son....."

"TRIXIE !!" yells Timmy. Timmy walks over to the bed side and sees if she's going to live. The computers are still flat lining, but suddenly, the line begins to move and show life signs again. Trixie easily begins to wake up and even leans up on her own without major help.

"I'm alive....????" Timmy looks to Trixie and quickly with a great smile, and yells out, "YOUR ALIVE!!!!" "TIMMY!!" yelled out Trixie as they both hugged each other tightly.

"Timmy, I don't feel sick anymore. I feel great. I feel like I could do anything now!!!," says Trixie.

Timmy's Mom and Dad both seem very happy, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Tang. Mrs. Tang ran to Trixie on the other end of the bed and hugged her Daughter and so does Trixie's Dad.

"Son, you've got to tell me where you got those cool powers.....WHY Don't I have cool electrical powers like that!!!??," says Mr. Turner.

"It's a long story Dad....very long..." says Timmy.

"I'll say..." one of the news people say as the cameras continue to roll.

"It's a good thing your better...I paid good money for these doctors to help you Trixie..." says Mr. Tang.

"It was not JUST the doctor's daddy....it was because of Timmy...big time!!," says Trixie.

"Rediculous!!," says Mr. Tang.

"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT JUST HAPPEN..." yelled out Chester. "Dude....Timmy shocked Trixie with at least 1000 volts, now THAT was not easy to miss!!!," says AJ. "Give Timmy some kinda credit!!!"

"YEAH....AND NOT THAT VISA MASTERCARD KINDA CREDIT EITHER.....Although I could use a new wand..." yells out Cosmo back at Fairly World.

(TO BE CONTINUED!!!)


	12. The Finale

((( MY APOLOGIES FOR MY CONTINUATION TAKING SO LONG. WITH THAT, HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED ENDING TO WHAT WAS A GREAT RIDE AND I THANK ALL OF YOU READERS FOR GETTING INTO IT! I LOVED WRITING IT )))

(((DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS. THE SERIES IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON NETWORKS )))

After all of the commotion in the hospital room where Trixie stayed, Timmy was asked to sit in the waiting area. He was sitting between two guards and a police officer. He feared that he was in trouble. He just kept silent, hoping not to cause himself more trouble.

"Timmy Turner!" yelled one of the doctors. "Someone wants to tell you thank you!"

As Timmy got up, he saw Trixie come around the corner. She was walking without assistance and stood there. She was wearing her normal clothes again and had a big smile on her face. Timmy stood there as well. Both of them for a few seconds stared at each other.

Timmy and Trixie both start running towards one another and Timmy hugs her. Both of them embrace one another in a hug as both of them start softly crying.

"I'm glad you're alive, I thought I'd loose you," said Timmy.

"Thank you, I…I…" said Trixie, but the words couldn't come out.

Timmy simply kissed her and continued to hug her, all while Mr. and Mrs. Tang, Timmy's parents, Chester and AJ and a live news camera was staring directly at them.

"Are you kidding, your son just…just…" said Mr. Tang. Mr. Turner interrupted.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game man," said Mr. Turner. "Besides, he saved your daughter's life."

Chester and AJ run up to Trixie and Timmy.

"Dude, you rock, you saved the day," said Chester.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to really use any kind of technology from the hospital to make it happen," said AJ.

"This is true, all it took was a bit of cleverness and some fairy, I mean, very smart maneuvers," said Timmy.

The news cameras start following Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang as they both hold hands walking out of the hospital. The entire city of Dimmsdale appears to be outside of the hospital, waving their signs and clapping and shouting, thankful that Trixie's highly public ailment was gone and that she was finally out of the hospital.

So, Timmy, now what," said Trixie.

"Live, we just live," said Timmy.

As both of them walked out of the hospital and walked together with their parents and Chester and AJ along the sidewalk and to their cars, Timmy's pocket rings. It's a cell phone that's the same color as cosmo and wanda, the antenna being cosmo and the phone being wanda.

The caller ID reads "Fairies," and Timmy picks up the phone.

"Cosmo, Wanda, thanks guys!" says Timmy.

"Your welcome, and congratulations!" says Wanda.

"Yeah, and by the way, did you know there was such thing as fairy to fairy minutes, who knew!" said Cosmo.

"Timmy, whose that on the phone," said Trixie.

"Uh, I love you," said Timmy.

"Fair enough!" said Trixie.

END


End file.
